Out Of My League
by foshizzlemanizzle
Summary: Let's face it, guys who play instruments are hot. AU. SasuSaku.


**Title:** Out of my League

**Summary: **

Let's face it, guys who play instruments are hot. AU. SasuSaku.

.

.

* * *

><p>I scratched my right knee as I sat cross-legged on Sasuke's bed. It was a sunny, warm afternoon—<em>a perfect time for siesta, <em>I thought to myself as I took one of Sasuke's pillows, hugging it closely to my chest.

"If you're not even going to try to play a song, then just hand the damn guitar to me already." Kiba complained, arms crossed, as he sat on Sasuke's computer chair.

"Just hold on for a sec, will you? I'm trying to remember how to play that piece Sasuke taught me!" Naruto whined, hands clumsily fumbling the guitar's strings.

Sasuke snorted, "Stop arguing. You're giving me a migraine. Just get another guitar from my music room down the hall, Kiba."

"But it's so faaaar!" Kiba groaned.

"Tch, lazy ass." Sasuke retorted, as I rolled my eyes to Kiba's response.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto strummed the guitar furiously, producing a horrid noise. "I can't remember!" Sasuke ignored him, and started to tune his electric guitar. "Naruto, why don't you play 'Out of my league,' by Stephen Speaks? You played that three days ago, right? You still remember the chords?" I asked, trying to appease the frustrated the blonde.

"Let's not hope too much, Sakura." Kiba dryly commented as he sat, twirling the computer chair around in circles. Naruto decided to ignore the brunette and started playing the chords. _"It's her hair and her eyes today.."_ Naruto softly sang, missing a few chords and paused midway, clearly more agitated than he was a minute ago.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." I cringed in remorse, trying to console the blonde teen.

Naruto sulked, "Hey Sasuke, can you teach me how to play it again?" Sasuke grunted and handed the electric guitar he was tuning to Kiba and took the acoustic from Naruto's grasp.

He started to strum_. __F - G - C - F - G – Am - F - G – C. _And as he softly sung the beginning lines of the first verse, I could feel blood creeping up to my cheeks. _So I found him cute when he played the guitar? Big deal!_ I snorted to myself. It was okay, it was _perfectly_ normal. Guys who could play instruments well always exuded an attractive aura!

I hugged the pillow that I held more tightly to my chest. _And it's not because I was trying to muffle the rapid beats of my heart_, _okay?_ At least, that was what I kept telling myself.

Naruto shoots me a knowing glance and I pretend not to notice it._ Okay, fine. I really like the guy. Have so, for a long time. So what? It's not like he'd find out. He's like the most indifferent man in the whole world! He's practically denser compared to water!_ I snorted at my own geeky joke.

" '_cause I love her with all that I am.. And my voice shakes along with my hands.."_ Sasuke softly started to sing the chorus.

_Wow_, that was.. um..

It's getting really _hot_ in here.

"_..'cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again.."_ Sasuke continued, making me feel like melted strawberry ice cream on a hot summer day.

_And Naruto wouldn't tell him anyway. He wouldn't dare! He promised!_ I thought as I simultaneously narrowed my gaze to the blonde.

He smirked mischievously in reply and turned to Sasuke.

I froze.

…

Let's just say that the words that left his mouth made me _really_ wish that I was that melted strawberry ice cream.

Because if I were, I wouldn't be able to live out this embarrassing situation.

..'cause, you know, I'd be an object.

Food.

Whatever.

I'm gonna _kill_ Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Somebody's getting <em>laid<em> tonight! " I hollered and proceeded to burst out in laughter. Kiba joined in and gave me a high five.

"_Fuck_, damn it, Naruto! You—_shit_!" Sasuke cursed, annoyed, as he shoved the guitar to Kiba and left the room.

And because Sakura-chan's face was firmly planted onto the teme's pillow, she failed to see the blush that was staining teme's cheeks as he hurriedly stomped out of the room.

I _love _being the best friend.

You're like God—you know, _all knowing_ and stuff.

Ergo, you get to humiliate the people closest to you. (since you know their secrets. _Ergo_, the, ' all knowing and stuff,' title. Dattebayo!)

"Hey, Sasuke, come back! You left your condom!" Kiba called out and I gave him a fist bump as we burst out in laughter once more. "HAHAHAHAHA! CONDOM, MAN! _CONDOM_! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I was pretty sure that cracking sound I heard came from Sakura-chan as she slammed her head onto the wall repeatedly.

Or, it could be coming from the teme, whom I bet broke one of the showerheads in his desperate attempt to put out the "fire." _If you know what I mean._

Can I hear a boo yuh?

Oh, _yeah!_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_What? Don't look at me like that, teme! She really did look like she was going to jump you!"_

"_Hn."_

"_NOO! NOT THE FAMILY JEWELS! BOB, DON'T DIE ON MEEEE!" _

_Aww, _fuck.

I _hate_ being the bestfriend.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love Naruto. He's just so _adorable_. And yes, Sasuke also secretly likes Sakura. But they're both dense so.. yeah. Review? :))


End file.
